


Stronger then Me!

by Attack__on__yaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choose Your Own Ending, Depressed Eren Yeager, Emotional, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Levi saves Eren, Lonley Eren Yeager, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Suicidal Eren Yeager, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unconscious Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack__on__yaoi/pseuds/Attack__on__yaoi
Summary: After watching all of his friends die before him, Eren Jaeger doesn't know if he can keep living. Will Levi talk him out of commiting suicide or will the teenager die before it's too late?





	Stronger then Me!

“How many died Erwin?”… “How many of us are left?” The small shadow of a man whispered stood along side a flickering candle; the atmosphere was dark and damp but the Commander stood by the window of his room, avoiding eye contact and looking out to the dead silent moon lit city.

 

The Captain stood his eyes narrowed as usual and his arms crossed tightly.

“Erwin… are we the only three survivors?” The man asked instead hoping the tall blond haired man would respond this time, but instead of a reply; Erwin nodded his head softly.

 

“God… tell me this is a dream? This can’t be happening? This can’t have happened, without everyone- it’s hopeless isn’t it?” Levi breathed unfolding his arms and walking forward, his steps were light on the ground as he walked on. “Look, Erwin. We have no time to sit about and mope, there’s enough time to gather more soldiers and fight on” the smaller male grasped a piece of paper and dipped the pen into some ink.

 

“I don’t know Levi, is there any point in gathering them yet? To many soldiers died today… I wish to rest this time” The Commander’s breath was harsh and he placed his hands on the side of the window.

It had begun to rain and the smell of damp only grew in the dark room where both soldiers stood. “Aa? I know. It was a powerful attack, I thought it was the end for all of us… the way everything was slow and disorientated, my hearing my sight everything was so unclear- but…”

 

“I know, for a moment I felt like that too Levi, I guess we really were willing to die today. But we are alive! And there must be a reason for that… but the faces of the people I tried to save today. Just thinking about them makes me feel sick” The commander covered his mouth and halted for a moment “We still have to tell him”

“I’ll do it…” Levi whispered, “After all both Mikasa and Armin died in front of me… they said their last words to me as well, so I deserve to tell him myself” The mans face was now unreadable, he clenched his fists and looked down to the floor, “If it wasn’t for Eren today, like hell we’d have died”

 

“He’s a strong boy… Stronger then Me and you put together… but we need to tell him tenderly, please don’t say what Mikasa said and please don’t tell him about how horrible Armin’s death was… tell him they both got eaten-“ Erwin glanced down at his hands they were stained red with blood and Levi’s were as well.

 

“I hope he’s okay,” the small man whispered to himself, “If he already knows… this might be bad…”

There was silence for a while, causing Erwin to turn his head and look over to the man smaller then himself.

“It’s quiet, maybe going to check up on him would be a good idea” Erwin suggested and the captain rolled his eyes with thought, “It’s late, he’s probably asleep”

 

“Levi listen to me for a moment, I can’t help but think right now that he didn’t actually tell us he was going to his room, nor did he say goodnight to ether of us. He just disappeared” The tall man’s eyes narrowed and Levi allowed himself to stare at the man uncomfortably.

“You’re right, for the past few months he’d ask for my permission.” He gritted his teeth looking down on himself “ Okay I’ll go…if I’m not back within half an hour then come and find me” With this being said Levi turned around and began to walk to the commanders door, he opened it harshly and proceeded to walk down the deserted corridor.

 

The halls were deadly quiet and pitch black. The sound of the rain didn’t help ether, as it sounded haunting, as it grew stronger.

 

The man felt like he had very little time to think or process what had happened in that day, but he would never show anyone the true pain he felt, instead he held his head high and tried to think positive; the only thing on his mind was gathering new soldiers and making the same sort of environment to live in.

 

He hated the silence and as he walked closer to the stairs leading down to the dungeon; his mind did wonder slightly; Eren was quiet.

 

Maybe he was feeling depressed…

 

The man’s feet echoed as he began to walk down the stairs, “Eren?” he asked but got no response.

 

Instead the sound of someone collapsing to the floor and violently shuffling seemed to make Levi tense with shock. _What is that?_ He thought as he hesitantly walked forward.

 

“Cap- KAH”

 

“Eren? Hey what’s wrong?” Levi frowned his eyes and began to pace over to the boys open cell, it wasn’t clear what was happening at first; but the teenager was hunched over holding his hand’s over his throat.

 

“GAH!” he gasped looking like he couldn’t breath properly.

Levi hesitated for a few moments as he had no idea why the teenager was in this condition, instead he rushed into the room and pushed the boy onto his side; it was now visibly obvious that the boy was trying to choking himself to death…

 

He had removed a part of his straps and wrapped it dangerously hard around his neck to cut off his airways, so without hesitation The Captain allowed himself to drop to the floor and began to try and untie the tightly wrapped strap; it was difficult as Eren’s life was at risk and he kept trying to get the man away from him.

 

The teenager had wrapped it around his neck four times in total and tied the hardest knot he could tie in the rushed situation he was in, causing Levi to stare and panic as he tried to think about a good way to quickly undo it, Levi’s hand’s were shaking causing him to fumble around the knot trying desperately to pull it open.

 

“AWK” the boy’s body jolted suddenly as his breath was harder to catch and he had become frightened; leaving his eyes to helplessly stare at his Captain’s worried face as he tried to save him.

_I don’t know… I don’t know he he wants me to save him! But I am not letting him die!_ The captain thought to himself.

 

“Uuh, Eren… stay with me okay?” The man spoke aloud as he cupped the boy’s head and rested him onto his lap; “I know… but please stay calm, I’m not going to let you die”

 

Eren’s eyes began to close slightly as he held his mouth open with struggle to breath…“AGH! KA…” he tried to speak but you could see from just the look in his eyes that he was trying to say he’s terrified,

“Shush, you’re okay, everything’s going to be just fine I promise” The small man spoke as he managed to hook the loop and pull it loose just when the boy fell unconscious.

 

Levi took a few deep breaths as he unwrapped the leather belt from around the boy’s fragile neck…

He laid him back down on his lap and even know he was passed out; he lay gasping for breath and moaning with discomfort.

“Shit…” Levi spoke to himself as he now realised what the boy’s goal was, his face was pale making the man frown his eyes with worry; he reached down to the boys lower back and made sure he laid at an angle; his bottom half higher in the air then his head causing the blood to rush to his brain and cause him to regain consciousness a lot quicker.

 

Once the boy had woke up, it had already been half an hour since Levi Ackerman left Erwin Smith…

 

The boy lay on the floor staring up to the ceiling; he wouldn’t speak even though he was conscious, this made Levi sigh and sit more comfortably on the floor.

 

“Kid, I know how you feel” The man murmered trying not to show any emotion, “But suicide isn’t the answer”

 

Eren gasped hard as he covered his mouth with his trembling hand… “Mik… Mikasa… Arm… Armin” he closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and he tilted his head back, he cried out hard now trying to catch his breath and breath properly.

“I know…” Levi whispered crouching forward and reluctantly embracing the boy close to him. “It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you” his voice was quiet but the room was filled with Eren’s crying which made the man grit his teeth and rock slightly.

 

“I…I’m scared!” Eren wept reaching his arm up and holding the man above him. “I’m so scared captain!” he gasped before coughing harshly.

 

“Erwin told me not to tell you…” The captain spoke as he released his grip and looked down on the crying boy, “But Mikasa said something before she died; she told me to protect you with my whole life! She said it with that tiny bit of hope left in her heart. That damn heart that was devoted to you, so what ever it takes Eren! I WON’T ALOW YOU TO DIE!” Levi raised his voice now allowing himself to cry.

 

“I won’t allow it you idiot!” he sobbed gripping onto the boy’s clothes “You’re so strong! You’re so so strong Eren and I can’t allow you to leave, not yet because if you go I wouldn’t have anyone to fight for… do you understand?!”

“Captain” The boy shuck violently “Captain! I love you”

 

With this being said the mans eyes widened suddenly; and he found himself staring down into the boys bright green eyes…

 

“I love you! I love you! I love everything about you! That’s why Mikasa’s last words were about you! Because she knew…-”

 

Levi cut him off and pressed his lips up against the teenagers without thought, instead they kissed each other softly holding each other close and making sure they were both okay.

 

“Don’t kill yourself Eren… please always remember that your Stronger then Me!” Levi sighed as the boy nodded in his embrace.

 

 

**_The end._ **


End file.
